Is She What I Really Want?
by dangerette
Summary: Rated for several langauges and previous chappies. Anywayz Kai's grandfather comes home with a girl. What kind of feeling would Kai have towards this girl, if he has any at all.
1. Default Chapter

Is She What I Really want?  
  
Summery: Kai lives with his grandfather. One day Kai's grandfather brings home a girl Kai's age. What kind of feeling would Kai have to this girl? If he has any at all.  
  
Kai was in the big living room of his mansion.  
  
"Ding dong"  
  
What the-? He said looking confused. The waiter scattered to the door in a hurry.  
  
"Oh! Master Kai don't worry yourself. I'll get right to it," he said on his way to the door. He opened it. There standing in the far hallway was his grandfather. Kai nodded as a 'Hi.' His grandfather took it and walked slowly up to him.  
  
"Kai. We have a very important visitor today and for a very long time too," he began. "This is really important to me 'cause my friend died and I am granting him one wish, by taking care of his granddaughter. Cerise you may come in," he said turning to the opened door. A girl about Kai's height poked her head in first and then began to walk through the hallway where Kai and his grandfather were standing. She had long black hair, which went down to her waist, sea blue eyes and red lips. She was wearing a black puffer coat, which went just above her belly button, tight black leaver trousers, white belly top and tip less gloves. She just blinked innocently at Kai. She stood there with her right on her waist.  
  
"So you grand wishes now, don't you?" Kai said sarcastically to his grandfather.  
  
"So this is your grandson?" Cerise asked.  
  
"Yes. So what do you think Kai? Will you accept Cerise as your house mate or friend?" his grandfather asked turning back to face Kai.  
  
"Hn. Whatever. Just don't go into my room, don't come with in ten feet near me and don't speak to me. I'll rather be a loner than hang around with a girl who does her hair like twenty four hours a day," Kai said again with even more sarcasm.  
  
"No need to be harsh," she said sticking her tongue at him. He pointed his hand to her direction.  
  
"See? First of all you're less than ten feet near me and second of all you're talking to me," he said and then stormed off stomping up the stairs. "No girl go tell me I'm being harsh," he said under his breath.  
  
The butler started coming in with one pink luggage at a time, carrying it upstairs to her room.  
  
"All you have to do is follow Geoffrey upstairs. There is where your room awaits," he said and walked out the door. 'One day Kai you would change your attitude, and frantically that day will come soon' Voltaire thought to himself while stepping into the limo.  
  
In Cerise' room...  
  
"Wow! Is this really my room?" she asked with her other hand on her cheeks.  
  
"Yes." Gestured the butler. Kai came out of the room next to hers and glared at her furiously.  
  
"How come she's next door to me?" he shouted.  
  
"Master Voltaire said. And he told me follow his order strictly which means if you tell me to move her somewhere else, I'll have to refuse," he said, bowed and walked off. Kai then turns to the right to face Cerise.  
  
"Even if you're next door to me doesn't mean I'll talk to you. You got that?" he wasn't asking her he was ordering her.  
  
"Look shark boy. I wasn't the one who wanted to live here," she began with a tough voice but as she went on it became a sad one. "The thing is that my family died at the dinner party last week, so I had no-one to turn to. Then your grandfather came, signed the papers. He didn't adopt me he just signed it to show that he was the one taking care of me for the mean time," she gave a heavy sigh and turned around, walked back into he room and slammed the door furiously. Kai was shocked. Through out the whole speech she just said the saddest thing that has ever happened in her life. 'What a sad story' he thought then he shook his head hard. 'Why should I care? I mean there isn't something she has that I want' he thought. Then with a big 'Hn' he walked off. The only thing that could be heard in the hallway was the clatter of his footsteps.  
  
Cerise collapsed on her new bed.  
  
'Wow. I guess it's going to be hard living in this house. I just hope that his grandfather will not go out that much so that I won't be left alone with that bossy son of a bitch. I know my religion is to never be harmful and peace shall over come us but that stupid big headed fool thinks he can boss me around like that. Well what he needs to get straight is that not related to me, so he's not my father, my mother, my sister or my brother. So he'd better shut up before I put my fist in his face. I guess his grandfather was right. Kai is a cold-hearted bastard and I'll just have to face it r if I could I'll just have to try and change him. But what does he mean by that? I mean nothing can change that THING. He's a living, breathing machine. I wonder what his favourite colour is. Oh man I think too much'.  
  
"Know, knock."  
  
'Man. Can't people see that I just want to be left alone? Who would be knocking at my door at this time?' Cerise asked herself. She slowly walked to the door making sure that whoever is at the door gets the idea that she wants to be left alone. She opened the door just an inch or two. She poked her head out the slight opened door. To her surprise it was Kai who was at the door. Her heart dropped slightly as if he was meant to have an affect on her. Cerise was in her little la la land but quickly snapped back to normal. She quickly put on a hard mask over her face to warn him off but it didn't work.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Dinner's ready in 10 minutes. Geoffrey asked if I could ask and tell you since all the other servants are on vocation. So wear something nice. We don't want you looking like a tramp do we? Oh yeah I forgot you are!" he said, bursting out with laughter.  
  
"You stupid bastard. Okay that's it. Don't chat to me, don't come next to me and don't look at me. Especially like THAT," Cerise roared. All of a sudden Kai felt a sharp pain in his right chest where his heart was. Cerise gave him another look and slammed the door straight in his face. Kai was surprised. Who did she think she was bossing him around like that? He thought.  
  
"That was weird," Cerise said to no one in particular. She took in a big breath and relaxed. She went into her suitcase and unzipped it. There she took out a long black dress.  
  
As she was walking down the stairs holding her long silk glittery dress in the tip of her hands, she also wore black high hills.  
  
Kai jerked up at the stairs as he heard some footsteps coming down. He decided it was Cerise and turned back to the table he was sitting one. Then as if something took over his body he turned around to see standing in front of him, Cerise in the most beautiful dress he has seen. Wow! It totally blew his breath away. He just didn't know what to think anymore. Her beauty blinded him. But he didn't know he was doing. He quickly snapped back to normal and turned back to face the table.  
  
"Ding dong" the doorbell rang. Geoffrey ran for the door.  
  
"Master Voltaire. Welcome," he greeted.  
  
Dinner had started and everyone was eating in silence not one voice spoke out of the three on the table. Kai kept on glancing at Cerise when she wasn't watching, while Cerise kept on glancing at Kai when he didn't know. Voltaire was sitting in between the two and liked what he was seeing.  
  
'They've already fallen for each other but don't know yet.' He also carried on eating his dinner in silence.  
  
'What's wrong with me? I have never felt this way before and I definitely don't like it one bit. Stop looking at her just carry on eating your food.' Kai thought to himself.  
  
'Wow! From this angle Kai looks really cute. Just stop looking at him. It'll make things worse. Anyways why am I looking at him? Eat your food, leave. Go and bathe then go to bed. It's as easy as that.' Cerise thought to herself.  
  
"Finished." They both said at the same time. They both turn to look at each other in a confused way, and then they glared at each other.  
  
"I'm going to take a bathe." Cerise said.  
  
"Me too." Kai said. And they both scattered up the stairs.  
  
"Don't follow me Kai!" Cerise ordered.  
  
"I'm not. I'm using the bathroom in my room. So if you don't mind I would like to be left alone. And oh yeah, you weren't given a private bathroom in your room so you're going to have to use the one on our floor. Down the hall 2 doors away from my room." Kai informed. He then opens his bedroom door and goes inside. While he was in there he remembered he had to talk to his grandfather so he went back outside his door.  
  
Cerise quickly got undressed, grabbed her shampoo and soap and quickly ran outside with a towel rapped around her naked body. She just saw Kai run downstairs for something. She wonders what it is then she just gives it a shrug and carries on her way to the bathroom.  
  
Kai was downstairs and spotted his grandfather.  
  
"Grandfather I need to talk to you," Kai said.  
  
"Yes Kai?"  
  
"How long would Cerise be staying in this house?" he asked  
  
"For as long as I say so. And when she's around 18 to 20 and she's ready to move out then I'll have to provide a flat for her. Why?"  
  
"I have to wait that long? So what you're saying is that in 2 or 4 years time when she is ready to move out I'll have the house back to the way it was? All right that's all. Oh yeah how did you get to knowing her grandfather?" Kai asked.  
  
An hour and a half later...  
  
Cerise was coming out of the steaming bathroom when she bumped in something or more rather some one. She looked closely to who it was. It was Kai.  
  
Kai was more surprised to see cerise just get out of the bathroom.  
  
"How can you spend an hour and a half in the bathroom? It could have just taken you around 20 minutes in the bath," he looked her up and down before carrying on. "Anyways I've got to get going." He said walking off.  
  
"No-one tells me how long I should and shouldn't spend in the bath! Because it's none of their busyness! So hush your mouth you fool! Cerise shouted after Kai but to her surprise he has already disappeared.  
  
Kai got undressed in his room and put a towel around his waist. He went inside his bathroom and began to brush his teeth in front of the sink, which on top was a mirror. He looked into the mirror.  
  
'I wonder she's doing right now. Dinner was weird today. Why does she have that kind of effect on me? I mean what does she want that she has to have a big effect on me so badly. I wish this will all just go away.'  
  
He spat out his spit and washed his toothbrush under the sink. Then he started running the shower water and he went in.  
  
Cerise was in her room. Just after putting on her pyjamas she jumped into her bed and switched off her table light.  
  
Just came out of the shower. He quickly dries himself and puts on his boxers and jumps into his bed. He then turns off his table lamp and falls asleep.  
  
(Yeah I know a stupid way to end a chappie but this is my first beyblade story I've updated so please review. Thanks. From: sexy2hotti) 


	2. The Eye Contacts

Is She What I Really Want?  
  
The Eye Contacts  
  
Cerise walked out of her room and began to walk down the long hallway leading to the bathroom.  
  
She stopped just when she saw Kai coming out of his room. Her heart jumped just for a brief second but to make it look like nothing happened she gave Kai a dirty look from head to toe. Kai notices and smirks happily, but still his eyes showed anger.  
  
"Is that the best you can do? My maids can do even worse than just give me dirty looks all day." He snorted. Cerise's eyes were strayed with tears of anger. Her teeth clenched together but also her fists. She was just about to launch herself at him when she remembered he wasn't meant to have any effects on her at all. "Awww. Is lttle Cerisy wissy about to cwy? I thought you were a big girl going to face the big bad wolf like me," Kai said with a babyish voice. He laughed even louder. Cerise knew she couldn't take it anymore. She just has to do something all maybe anger would take over her and she knows that if she lets that happen she'll do something she'll later regret.  
  
"Look Kai. For your information I don't give a shit about what you fucking say or what you fucking do cause to me it's just bullshit, nothing but bullshit. And if I were you I would get out of my site right now cause you haven't seen the least bit of me and because of that I am warning you to leave me alone. You got that or is that just a bit too much information for you?" Cerise said regaining her calmness. Kai just snorted and walked off. Cerise gave a huge sigh before continuing her walk to the bathroom.  
  
Cerise had finished her bath and have gone into the fitness room to carry out her activity. She was wearing black tracksuit bottoms, which were addidas. (I'm not trying to be rude but in England we have quite a lot of tomboys and even if you weren't a tom boy you'll still be wearing addidas to physical activities.) She was wearing a hood jumper and a white belly top. She was also wearing nike trainers.  
  
Cerise ran down the corridors then down the stairs. She reached the fitness room and pushed it open. As she walked in she also saw another figure there. 'Oh great' she thought.  
  
'The lozer is in town. Why won't he just leave me alone?' she moaned in her head hoping she'll get an answer, but there was nothing, just plain silence in her head. She walked up to the running machine.  
  
(You know those machines you run so that you can exercise)  
  
She began with a slow pitch.  
  
Then she pushed the button and made it go a bit faster. As Kai was doing his waits he stopped looked up and his eyes widened when he saw her there. First those eyes were so confused and then they drew into anger and hatred.  
  
He jumps off the waits chair and walks towards Cerise. Even though Cerise noticed he was walking towards her, she tried not to show any effect at all but deep down she was excited but that wasn't what she called it.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he snapped.  
  
"What's it to you?" she snapped back.  
  
"Who do you think you are coming here like this? Who told you?" he roared.  
  
"It's non of your business. Now leave me alone! You being around me makes me feel unhappy. Now run like a little girl like you always do and don't talk to me," she countered back. She knew this was going to happen so that's why she was prepared for it.  
  
"Look BITCH, now I don't know who you think you are but you're beginning to get on my nerves. Ever since you came with your 'oh my hair is this and my nails are that.' You might think that ever since you've here you can change things, well let me tell you this straight so that you can get through you mind that I do not want you coming here again. You got that?" Kai roared once more. Cerise just ignored him and continued to run. Kai turned around to walk off when Cerise spoke once more.  
  
"No actually I haven't got that," she said and walked off to go on another machine.  
  
Breakfast...  
  
Kai and Cerise just glared at each other as if there's no tomorrow. They ate their sausages and eggs and even drank their tea in silence.  
  
"You know Kai, if you keep on looking like that your face would soon become like that. Well do you know what I think?" she paused.  
  
"No and I don't want to know either," Kai retorted.  
  
"It would be good that your face becomes like that. Then we won't have to look at it again cause it will be as ugly as hell. Oh I forgot you do look as ugly as hell already," Cerise burst out with laughter. She got up and ran up to her room.  
  
She walked into her room and was happy to feel the air of freedom. She plumped on her bed and relaxed.  
  
Kai got up from the breakfast table. 'I wonder what's liking her.' He thought and got up, grabbed his black coat from the coat hanger and out he went.  
  
'I need to get out of this house anyways. That bitch is getting on my nerves.' He thought some more. And then realised he was thinking too much about and he knew he was driving himself insane just thinking about her. But those eyes, they seem to have an effect on me so much that for some reason I seem to being sucked in by them. They just seem so large and interesting. I really need to get out of here. She is REALLY REALLY driving me insane.'  
  
Kai walked on through the park slowly and steady. He continued to question himself.  
  
'Why does she take so much power against me? Why don't I always do anything just like I always do whenever a girl tries to take over me. Why don't I stop looking at her? Why? Why? Why? And why does our eye contact has to be permanent?  
  
I hope you all liked that cause really that was all I could think of. But if you think I should have better and you want to help me with my work please review and tell. No matter what I will listen. 


	3. The Truth Or Is It

The Truth Or Is It  
  
Kai jumped into his BMW, he was about to put his key in the accelerate when a voice broke through his head.  
  
"Where are you going?" Cerise asked. Kai turned his head to the right towards where Cerise was standing, which was by the door. He looked her up and down then up and down again. She was wearing tight jeans, a tube top and a puffer jacket on top. She stood there resting her back towards the right side of the entrance.  
  
"None of your business," Kai answered normally, driving off towards the gigantic gate.  
  
"Be like that then, fool," Cerise muttered under her breath.  
  
"Hurry up you guys, our training starts pretty soon." Kai ordered the rest of the beyblade breakers as they got their training bags into the back of the car. Kai started up the engine the conversation started.  
  
"Damn man Kai. What's eating you?" Tyson piked.  
  
"Haven't you heard? Remember that girl that's going to be living with Kai for like forever because her family died?" Max started.  
  
"Yeah?..." Tyson said urging him to go on  
  
"Well she's been biting his head off ever since," Max finished.  
  
"Oh yeah. Now I remember. The girl that told Kai to mind his fucking business; so Kai how's that been going? So has she killed you yet?" Tyson said grinning sheepishly. As soon as he saw the dirty look in Kai's face when he looked into the rare view mirror he shut up straight away.  
  
"Um... well guess what, I'm going our with Mariah tonight. First she told us to take it nice and slow and then Bang..." Ray said slapping his fingers together "And she comes running back to me."  
  
"There you go my man. That comes to show that women don't always know what they're saying until they see us. They'll be running back to us like that," Tyson explained.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kai said. Everyone gasped as they heard Kai speak as if it was the first time he's ever spoken in his life.  
  
"W...what did you just say?" Tyson said bringing his ear closer.  
  
"I said are you sure? Cause the way I'm seeing it these days is that women are taking over us all," Kai explained. Everyone gasped once more. "What?" Kai said getting annoyed.  
  
"Well whenever we talk about girls you always say they're all waist and we shouldn't anything to do with them at all." Ray said.  
  
"So? What's your point?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well from where I'm standing our boy is in love," Tyson said in a singsong version.  
  
"How can I be in love when the only girl I know is Cerise," Kai snorted with a big wide grin planted all over his lips and at the same time he could feel his head go warm. Everyone looked at each other then turned to face Kai.  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO," They all cheered at once.  
  
Half An Hour Later...  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA." They all cheered at the same time as they entered the house. Cerise was sitting down on the couch then jerked her head towards the entrance of the door.  
  
"What's liking them?" she asked her head towards Kai just shrugged his head. Five seconds later he recognised what he's just did. He has just answered Cerise with any rude comments at all.  
  
"Come on you guys we have to get to the training room as soon possible," Kai ordered. Tyson's eyes grew wide as he Cerise. The way her body looked when he saw her. He turned around to mouth out to Kai "She's hot." Kai just shook his head.  
  
"So where are you guys going?" she asked interested.  
  
"Nothing to do with you," Kai said under his breath.  
  
"Oh nothing much just training in Kai's privet beyblade centre," Ray answered easily.  
  
"Well can I come?" she asked even more.  
  
"No." Kai said, yet still quiet only for Ray to see. Even though Ray got the picture he just ignored him and faced Cerise.  
  
"Of course you can come," Ray assured, pulling her into the beyblade training Centre. Cerise smiled happily and quickly ran upstairs to get something.  
  
She came walking into the changing room with a grin on her face.  
  
"So when are we going to start?" she asked.  
  
"We've already started. Now we're doing the beyblade battles. Do you want a try?" Ray asked waking Cerise to the bey dish. Ray placed a pleased smirk on his face as if he already knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Don't thing I'm going to be easy on you," Ray said.  
  
"I don't care what you as long as I get to battle you," Cerise said getting ready. Tyson quickly stopped what he was doing and ran in the middle of the dish.  
  
"Hey. I beg you let me be the referee." Tyson begged.  
  
"Alright then Tyson do what ever you want quickly," Cerise said urgently.  
  
"Alright then. 3...2...1... let it rip!" Tyson roared. They both launched out their beyblades. Cerise's one being light blue and Ray's beyblade being white. Kai stopped teaching Max how to launch his beyblade and quickly brought his attention to the battle between Ray and Cerise.  
  
(I'm sorry but I hate explaining the beyblade battle, To me they take for ever. But I still hope you guys like it.)  
  
Their beyblade's launched at each other and launched out after a big bang. Light filled the room and everyone shut their eyes to cover them. The light died down and everyone gasped as they two beyblades on the floor still.  
  
"And it's a tigh!" Tyson roared. Everyone just looked feeling shocked. Cerise jumped into the bey dish retrieve her beyblade.  
  
"Great battle. You're really good," Ray said, stretching out his hand to shake hers. She took it gratefully and smirked nicely. She looked over to Kai who just looked confused for a split second and then quickly changed his looked into anger and frustration.  
  
Cerise walked out of the room with a big smirk on her face. 'My plan is working and it's working good. Now Kai will wish he never got rude to me for no reason.' She thought to herself.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Cerise opened the door to her bedroom. She stopped half way when she saw Kai walking down the hall. She looked at him surprised to be happy to see him. She nod her head at him which made her face go warm for a brief second.  
  
"I just wanted to say you played good," Kai said not looking at her.  
  
"Thanks. So does that mean you won't treat me like a bitch or you still going to hate for the rest of your life?" Cerise said getting to the point.  
  
"No-one said I want to be your friend. I'll rather lick a donkey's ass than be standing here right in front of you!" Kai shouted losing his anger. With a loud "hmmf" Kai stalked off to his bedroom. Cerise walked into her bedroom door and shut the door behind her. She leaned back against the door and gave a huge sigh. All through out that conversation her heart was beating as if she has just ran a 300-metre race.  
  
'I feel so bad shouting at her like that. I mean she didn't deserve it. Wait what am I thinking? Why all of a sudden I'm feeling something so this girl? But is it really true? Do I really have feelings for Cerise like what everyone else said in the gang. Am I really in love Cerise?'  
  
Alright that's all. I hope all y'll liked it and thanks for the people who reviewed.  
  
Kai-is-cute: Thanks and yes is cute.  
  
DarkFangs: thanks for reviewing both chapters.  
  
Seifer-selphie-fan: Thanks for reviewing and yes I've done as you've pleased. I hope you liked it.  
  
DarkenedRose: Thanks for being the first person to read and review my story.  
  
Okay now please R+R. And thanks if you liked it. And if you think I could have done even better please review to tell me so.  
  
Bye  
  
Sexy2hotti 


	4. What's Wrong With Me?

What's Wrong With Me?  
  
Kai was sitting on the couch in the living room when Cerise came running downstairs. She looked excited for some reason. Even though Kai didn't to he forced himself to look at her. He's eyes grew wide as he saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a black leaver mini skirt, a white belly top that just went over her under belly. She was also wearing a black mini leaver jacket on top. Thin hi heel boots and a black bandana to keep her hears in place. Her hear came down to her face to cover half her face. Kai looked her up and down then up and down again.  
  
"And where are you going?" Kai asked.  
  
"Out," Cerise answered simply while putting on her hupe earrings.  
  
"With who?" Kai asked.  
  
"A guy,"  
  
"And when did this happen?" Kai asked even more this time interested.  
  
"When you went out pick up your team-mates I decided to go to the mall for just 2o minutes and this guy asked me out. I mean isn't that great?" Cerise said with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"So when would you be back?" Kai asked.  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Where is he taking you?" Kai asked even more.  
  
"What is this twenty-one questions or something?" Cerise said with a slight hint of giggle. "I'll be back in time."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"The time I want to come back at. And it's none of business who I do or don't go out with. And I'll be back when I'm back," Cerise said grabbing her red puffer jacket by the coat hanger, opening the door and shutting it behind her.  
  
2 hour later...  
  
Geoffrey came into the living room with a tray and a bell on it.  
  
"Dingalingerling." He rang it. Kai snapped out of his thoughts. He quickly snapped his head towards Geoffrey.  
  
"Yes? What?" Kai snapped.  
  
"Sir your dinner is ready in 5 minutes. If you don't mind I would like to go and sit at the dinner table now," Geoffrey explained. Kai turned his head towards the clock in the middle of the room. It's 7:00 pm and Cerise wasn't back yet. He gave a heavy sigh and began to walk to the other room where the dinner table was.  
  
Kai was sitting down when Geoffrey came into the room with a classic trolley that had food on it. He placed all the food on the table and bowed.  
  
"This was what you asked for master Kai," Geoffrey said and walked off. Kai looked at his dish. Yes this was what he wanted but for some reason he couldn't eat. All that he could think about was Cerise and how beautiful she looked. Kai quickly snapped the thought to the back of his head. He picked up a spoon full of rise and put it inside his mouth. Something was missing. But there wasn't always something missing whenever Geoffrey makes dinner.  
  
After just two spoonfuls in his mouth Kai pushed away his plate and walked up stairs.  
  
He didn't know what was wrong with him but whenever he closed his eyes all he sees is Cerise standing in front of him with them big sea blue eyes of hers.  
  
Kai got undressed and he went into bed.  
  
The next minute you see him walking outside his bedroom in his boxers shorts. Kai just stood in the hallway thinking that Cerise would be walking down pretty soon but it didn't happen.  
  
Kai sat against the hallway wall with his legs spread out and his head bent.  
  
Kai stood in front of Cerise's door just steering at it.  
  
Kai leaned against the wall. He was so confused. He didn't know what to do. Then He heard the front door open. He quickly snapped back to reality as he heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs. Kai turned his head towards the stairs. And there standing in front of him was Cerise. She looked she'd just been crying with her eyes all puffy from the tears.  
  
Cerise forced herself not to cry anymore cause she didn't want Kai to think she was a weakling like other girls. She gave Kai a quick smile and opens the door to her bedroom and shut it softly after her. As Cerise feels that now Kai is out of her site she quickly runs to the side of her bed and grabs a pillow, cuddle it and began crying full force.  
  
Kai was shaking. Why? He didn't know. He took one step towards Cerise's closed door and opens it slightly. What is he thinking? He opens it wider so that he can walk in. Kai looked around the room and spotted Cerise on the side of the bed, crying. He slowly walks up to her and sits beside. Kai just sat there in silence for a little while waiting for Cerise to explain herself. She began as:  
  
"He looked nice. Safe even, but when I got into that car I knew there was something wrong by the way he was looking at me. I tried to force the thought to the back of my head but something was telling me to get out of that car while you can but I didn't listen. So he took me to this diner slash pub. At first we started off fine but then his mates came along and challenged him to play pool so he left me alone there. Making me look like a fool." Cerise swallowed hard. "So then he came back a couple of hours later and he stroke my check. His gave me an icy feeling in my so I pushed it away. I told him I wanted to go home but he said that we should stay for a little while longer and have some fun. I warned him off but still he didn't listen. So when I roared at the top of my voice and embarrassed him in front of everyone else he said all right. So we were in the car and he stopped a street away from this house." Cerise took a big sigh before carrying on. "So he started putting his hands up my thighs and he dragged my head so that he could kiss me. The way his tongue was in mine made me feel sick so I pushed him away. He said come on you know you want to. And hey think of it this way, you'll be making my day. I told him to drive me home and he said what if I don't want to so I opened the door and stepped out. I began to walk when he started driving along the pavement. He said that all he wanted was to get into my pants and he didn't care what the cost was and do you know what he thought of me?" Cerise said turning her head towards Kai. Kai shook his head.  
  
"No." he answered. His voice was so nice and soft you could barely hear it.  
  
"He thought that I was nothing more than a hoe. He thought that I was like all those other girls who would do what he wanted me to do," Cerise said, her chest heaving up and down. Tears came down her face like water falls. She turns her head back towards Kai. Do you think I'm a hoe Kai?" she asked.  
  
"No." Kai said. He began to move his right hand towards Cerise's hair. He stopped halfway but then carried on. He stoke her hair softly making sure not to hurt her. She gazed at him confusedly, her eyes widening to the size of securers. They both looked into each other's eyes. Then slowly by slowly, inch by inch and their lips met in a soft tender kiss. She opened her mouth so he could explore her mouth, wrestling softly with her tongue. He began to slide the right side of her jacket off with his right hand. Then started sliding the left side of her jacket with his left hand. His hands started playing with her neck, stroking it softly with his tender touch. His lips moved to her neck licking every bit of it.  
  
Kai quickly stops and realise what he was doing. He quickly broke off her.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked questioning him with her eyes. Kai gets off the bed and begins to turn his back towards her.  
  
"I can't do this." He said. He walks straight down the room towards the door and walks out.  
  
As Kai has left Cerise begins to look confused.  
  
"Why can't you do it? Huh? Why?" she questioned, to no-one in particular.  
  
Kai walked into his room and ran his hand through his blue hair.  
  
"I can't keep this up. There's something wrong with me but I'm scared to ask that question just in case I get the answer I don't want to hear," Kai said to himself.  
  
All right I hope you guys liked that. I know I know I brought it out too soon but it's just that the idea was in my head and I had to get out as quick a possible. Thanks for all the people who reviewed for me you guys rock and please carry one reviewing cause I wouldn't have found the slightest thought to do this with out you guys help. Love y'll  
  
From:Sexy2hotti 


	5. Talk To Me

Hey people. I'm sorry about my other chapter of this story it's just that I had to delete it cause I was typing out something my sister was telling me and I didn't realise it until my friend said that the chapter wasn't right so I decided to read it for my self and found out she was right. Thanks to my fave reviewer kai-is-so-cute, you rock and keep on reviewing. Alright now back to the story.  
  
Talk To Me  
  
Cerise ran down the hallway in her dark blue leggings and a white simple t- shirt. She reached the fitness room and walked in. Cerise looked around and found Kai doing push ups on a mat in the far corner of the room. She walked up to him in her normal paste. As she reached him she stood in front with her hands on her hips.  
  
"So?" she began, attitude racing back and forth in her head.  
  
"So," Said Kai, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Aren't we going to at least talk about what happened last night?" Cerise said, raising her voice a little.  
  
"Look!" Kai stopped her. "Nothing happened last night but you going out and having worst time of your life. Now leave me alone!" Kai roared.  
  
"Not until we talk about what happened last night," Cerise retorted.  
  
"Nothing happened!" Kai temper raised up. Cerise carried on standing there standing her ground. She was a fighter and no matter what she wants she'll get it.  
  
"Well if you won't talk then I will. Yes Kai I'm going to be annoying and no I'm not a bitch that you think will loose that easily. Now," Cerise went on. "All I want to know is what's going to happen next? I mean we can't go on the rest of our lives not talking to one and other, can we? And that KISS," Cerise sighed. She relaxed herself before going on. "That kiss changed me and I don't know what it was. And I just want to know if you felt the same Kai. I want to know so that it will stop me worrying, stop me hesitating and stop me getting annoyed. You have to tell me what you felt when you kissed me," Cerise point at Kai. Kai just sat there on the mat, feeling blown away by her speech. Yes she was right but can he find the courage to tell her everything. Kai got up matching the length of Cerise.  
  
"Yes it did change me," he whispered just for her hear. Cerise's knees began to wobble. All she wanted to do was fall in his arms just like that but she wouldn't admit it. She fought the thought until it went away. She swallowed hard and clear.  
  
"But what did it change?" she continued to ask.  
  
"Now that I can't tell you. I'm sorry but I have to go," Kai said and walked right pass her like wind, silently but touchy. Cerise froze in her spot. She didn't know what else to do. She had no choice but ask once more. She turned around and Kai was gone, so she started making her way out the fitness room.  
  
Cerise made her way to her room and knotist Kai walking into his room. She sighed to herself and walked into her room.  
  
An hour had passed and Cerise was in her room reading a magazine while Kai was in his room talking to Dranzer. (I can't remember how to spell his name cause I haven't Beyblade ff in a long time so don't kill me yeah?)  
  
Kai's room...  
  
"Why does she have to make me feel so..." Kai searched for the word.  
  
"Weak?" Dranzer finished for him.  
  
"Yeah. And I always go all..." again Kai searched for the work.  
  
"Shy?" Dranzer finished.  
  
"Yeah. All the time I'm around her my belly starts to... to...."  
  
"Tingle?" Dranzer finished.  
  
"And last we-,"  
  
"Kissed?" Dranzer cut him off.  
  
"Ad now we can't stop-,"  
  
"Thinking about it?" Dranzer cut him off again.  
  
"Because-,"  
  
"The both of you two are in love and you can't admit it yet alone think about it," Okay maybe all the stuff Dranzer said were true but this was totally out of constipation.  
  
"Stop taking it too far Dranzer. But can we really be..."  
  
"In love? Of course master. No matter what you become you'll always find true love. At the beginning it will be so complicated but towards the end you'll finally understand and you'll have to work hard to get the person you truly love no matter what," Dranzer answered.  
  
Wow. Kai is like so in love. But what if he continues to deny it even though it's the truth. And once again a special thanks to my fave reviewer since she's the one who's been reviewing me on all my chapters and my beybalde stories no matter what.  
  
Thanks Kai-is-so-cute. You're the best and carry on reviewing. Bye  
  
Sexy2Hotti 


	6. Be Good To Me

Be Good To Me  
  
A/U's note: I know, I haven't updated in a while and I'm sure you guys are soon going to kill me for that. Anyways this chapter I have to say is serious and it doesn't have much funny ness in it. I'll try squeezing a little bit in. All right, off with the story.  
  
Kai ran upstairs towards Cerise's room. He was feeling chirped up and excited for some reason, maybe cause he's going to get to see Cerise even though she lives in his house. He finally reached her bedroom door and knocked on it. No answer. He knocked once more. Still no answer. He gave up and decided to go inside unnoticed. The door was locked.  
  
'Since when did she get a lock for her room?' Kai questioned in his mind. "Cerise!" he called. No answer. "Cerise. I know you're in there. Open the door now!" Kai ordered. Still no answer. Kai took a few steps back and then with his full force he jammed the door open. Kai entered the room searching his around for the girl. He found her in a little corner sitting against the wall, hugging her knees protectively. He slowly made his way towards her. She trembling with fear and he could see it with the looks in her eyes and the way she was shaking just didn't give him the right feeling.  
  
"Cerise," Kai whispered trying not to frighten the girl. "Why didn't you open the door when you heard me?" He asked.  
  
"Go away!" Cerise roared with full anger and scared mixed together. "Go away and leave me alone. Please," she begged.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kai began to get worried. He slowly moved a foot towards her taking his time as slowly as possible.  
  
"Please. Don't rape me like you raped her. I'll do anything. Please," Cerise began to cry. The only thing that went through Kai's mind as 'Rape!?'  
  
"What do you mean?" He kept on asking.  
  
"I know I shouldn't have dropped in like that. I should have minded my own business. I promise I won't do it again," Cerise said.  
  
"Why will I want to rape you?" Kai questioned her.  
  
"Because I was intruding in your plan. I swear I won't tell my father. Please don't rape me. I beg of you!" with that Kai rushed straight up to Cerise and put his two arms on her shoulder and began to shake her off where ever she was.  
  
"Cerise. Cerise, wake up. Cerise what is going on?" Cerise quickly snapped out of her gaze and looked at Kai as if he were crazy. Her face turned cold the minute she saw him.  
  
"What do you want Kai?" she snapped.  
  
"Good. I thought I almost lost you there," Kai prayed. "Thank you God."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cerise demanded, her eyes like eyes.  
  
"You were in a trance. I think you were saying something about someone raping you and some plan with your father. And who did the person rape first?" Cerise was frozen. She was surprised. She didn't know what to think. She looked around the room and noticed her diary on the floor beside and stared at it. Kai followed her gaze and also noticed it. She reached out to get but Kai had beat her to it.  
  
"Kai give it back!" she roared, her eyes flaming up with fire.  
  
"Not until you tell me what happened," Kai teased. Oh he's really going to get it... I think. Kai ran around the room with Cerise running after him. He ran out the room and into the hallway then down the stairs.  
  
"Kai you better give me back that diary or else," Cerise warned.  
  
"Or else what?" Kai played with her. Cerise smiled. 'Oh he thinks this is fun does he?' she thought bitterly. 'I'll show him fun.' She ran after him and jumped on his back throwing her arms around his neck from the back. Kai yanked backwards and tried to keep his balance. "Get off me," he ordered. But Cerise pretend to here.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I said get off me," Kai repeated.  
  
"Oh. That. Only if you give me back my diary," she said.  
  
"All right. Deal." He agreed and gave Cerise the diary and straight away she got off.  
  
"Thanks," she said and ran off back to her room.  
  
'Girls. So weird yet so beautiful,' Kai thought. He quickly pushed the thought to the back of his head and remembered he forgot to tell Cerise about breakfast. He ran back after her.  
  
"Cerise!" he called. Cerise stopped at her door.  
  
"What?" she asked interested.  
  
"Breakfast is ready," Kai said trying to catch his breath.  
  
"All right. Tell Geoffrey I'll be down in a minute. Bye," she hurried straight into her room leaving a blushing Kai behind.  
  
Cerise came down the stairs wearing tight jeans and a white tight shirt with air force 1 trainers. Kai raised an eyebrow at her as he sat down at the breakfast tbale.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked. "To the new amusement park down the road. Want to come?"  
  
"Is anyone else going with you?" he asked. Cerise shook her head. "All right I'll come," Kai said and straight away as if on cue, Geoffrey came in with a grey classic tray filled with food.  
  
"MMMMMMM." Cerise exclaimed.  
  
The Amusement Park...  
  
Kai and Cerise just entered. They decided to go on a Ferris wheel, well actually Cerise did and Kai followed. When they got on there was a big ball of silence in between the two.  
  
"So anything new in your life so far?" Cerise asked.  
  
"Not really. Just that there's a knew tournament coming up soon. And I can't wait," Kai replied simply.  
  
"Cool. What does It feel like to beyblade in front of millions of kids out there?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing really. You get use to it," Kai answered.  
  
"So have you ever had a girl friend before?" she dropped the question on Kai like a bumb. Kai coughed a few feeling the question tense him up.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You heard me," Cerise said.  
  
"Well...no." Kai answered.  
  
"You're holding something back, aren't you?" she smirked.  
  
"No. Not really," Kai tugged at his shirt feeling how the heat had raised up to a hundred degrees.  
  
"Yes you are," Cerise snickered. The ride stopped and Cerise and Kai was told to get out. Cerise got out first then Kai did. As soon as they were off the ride, Kai and Cerise began looking around. They went on every ride in the park except for two, which were the boat of love and terror of dungeon.  
  
"So what ride do you want to go on?" Kai asked.  
  
"Um... how about terror of dungeon," Cerise suggested feeling a little embarrassed if she said boat of love.  
  
"All right," Kai agreed.  
  
They were both seated on a cart and began to move. There was a coffin and as they got closer a vampire with read blood on his fangs burst out and gave a shrilling laugh.  
  
"Ahhh!" Cerise screamed and hugged Kai tight. Kai felt her on his body and began to blush hard.  
  
The ride ended and Cerise came out looking terrified out of her skin. 'That mommy was the worst out of all of them.' She thought to herself with her heart still pounding like a hammer hammering something into a wall.  
  
"Are you still freaked out?" Kai asked and seeing the shocked look in the girls face answered his question. "All right. How about we go to the boat of love to calm you down?" he suggested.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Come on the park is about to close. They ran towards the boat of love and paid for their ticket. As they sat on soft music like romantic started playing. Cerise made herself comfortable on the little boat. As they were in the middle of the ride no word was said out of the two, they just remained silent until Kai felt his arm moving up and rapping it around Cerise's shoulder. Cerise snuggled comfortably and relaxed for the rest of the ride.  
  
Kai and Cerise entered the front door and stared fully at Kai as they made their up to their rooms. Kai and Cerise reached their bedroom doors and Cerise stood outside for quite sometime, watching Kai fiddle with the key trying to get his bedroom door open.  
  
"You're so cute when you're angry and frustrated," she said. Kai stopped what his was doing and turned to Cerise.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I said you're so cute when you're angry," she walked right up to him and put her right arm on his shoulder and massaged it slowly and pulled his head in and they began to kiss, first softly then rapidly as they yarned for each other's touch, each other's lips. Kai opened the door to his room and pulled her in. As they started kissing Cerise grew tired and fell asleep. Kai sighed and put her under the covers and got unchanged then climbed into bed after. He silently fell asleep, listening to the quiet snores of the peaceful girl. 'She's like an angel.' He thought and with that he closed his eyes and slept the through the night  
  
I'm sorry if you guys didn't like the lemon I just rushed down on you guys it's just that I need to finish this story but now I'm thinking why hurry so I'm going to be taking my time with these stories. So I hoped you guys like this. Good-bye. And please review. These days I'm beginning to get less and less reviews. So please review, it'll really be nice. And tell me if I could any better than this. Don't worry, flame or no flame review I'll still accept it.  
  
Sexy2Hotti 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Cerise woke up to the smell of soap and shampoo. She looked around the room and noticed it wasn't her room. Kai was standing at the bathroom door with a towel rapped around his waist. Cerise saw and a little bit of frosty pink blushes hit her cheeks.  
  
"Finally awake, huh sleeping beauty?" Kai smirked.  
  
"Yeah," Cerise managed to say. Kai walked up to his wardrobe and started fishing out some clothes. "Where are you going today?" Cerise asked. Now that he has his back to her she's able to talk in her normal voice and not her squeaky one.  
  
"The guys and I are going to do some extra training at the local gym, just down the street," Kai explained.  
  
"Can I come?" Cerise asked. Kai turned around to give her an unbelievable look as if to say are-you-crazy? Cerise recognised that look, her friends give to her almost all the time. She straightaway flashed him a sweet, sweet smile as if she's a little girl begging to be taken to the park. "Please? Pretty please with cherry on top?" she begged.  
  
"I can't believe you're doing this."  
  
"So can't I, but hey, why not. I mean it's really good begging someone to do something for you or something else but I'm not going to go into details on that," Cerise said. "So can I go?"  
  
"Um... I don't know?"  
  
"Please. I promise I'll be good," Cerise promised. Kai gave a little chuckle.  
  
"I can't believe I'm about to say this." Kai sighed heavily. "All right you can go."  
  
"Yay. I'll just get changed into my jugging clothes," Cerise said and ran out of Kai's bed, out the door and into room.  
  
'She's so cute when she's happy.' Kai thought to himself. He remembered what happened the night before and wished it never ended. It was so magical, him and Cerise were having the time of their lives and now they're stuck going to the gym together. Hey! Maybe this one will be fun as well, at least now the two are not arguing, shouting or cussing each others head off and are friends talking nicely and happily. Kai smiled at the thought. This is a start of a beautiful friendship, at least he thinks it is.  
  
Cerise and Kai walked down the street towards the gym.  
  
"So how's your team going?" Cerise asked.  
  
"They're fine. If Tyson would stop stuffing his face with everything he sees and concentrates on the work and not on food. I mean every single minute he says he's full the next 5 minutes he'll be saying his stomach is empty," Kai grunted. Cerise laughed. This was the first time she's ever heard Kai make a decent conversation with out swearing. Oh happy days.  
  
'He's so tough. Man! I love that in a man. I mean, well he's so mysterious, yet cute. I wish he'll notice how I feel. I've never been this close to a guy before and it makes me feel happy that Kai is the guy that I'm having feelings for,' Cerise was lost in her own thoughts with her googly eyes flashing at Kai while he talks. She doesn't seem to be hearing a word his saying. Oh well.  
  
The two reached the gym which snapped Cerise out of her thoughts.  
  
"We're here," Kai announced.  
  
"Huh?" Cerise was caught off guard and quickly regained her position as soon as she looked around. "Yeah, um... the gym. I knew that," She said, not looking into Kai's eyes.  
  
"Good. Look, the guys are down there, so if you want to train with me then that's all right. But if you'll rather be left alone with peace and quiet then that's all right as well," Kai said.  
  
"Nahh. It's okay. You'll just go and I'll be fine by myself," Cerise said. Kai waved off and walked over to Tyson, Ray and Max. Cerise sighed as she walked over to one of the weight lifters.  
  
"Hey guys," Kai greeted with a big grin.  
  
"Whoa. Step back mister," Ray said, holding his hands in front of him. "What happened? Did she kill you or something?" Ray asked.  
  
"Or brought you to life?" Tyson joked.  
  
"No. Nothing like that," Kai said.  
  
"Then why are you so cheerful today?" Max joined in.  
  
"Cause," Kai said, giving the lads a short answer.  
  
"Cause?" Ray said, as if the boy has lost his mind. He thought for one minute and his eyes almost popped out of his head. "You got lucky, didn't you?" Ray accused.  
  
"No. Not really," Kai said.  
  
"Not really? Boy, it's rather you got lucky or you didn't get any pussy at all!" Said Tyson.  
  
"No. It's not like that. We went to the funfair-"Kai began.  
  
"No way. You went to the funfair? I mean YOU of all people went to the funfair? Man I've got to put this in the never been seen T.V show. They would give extra bonus on this," Tyson joked.  
  
"Shut up Tyson and let Kai speak," Ray told Tyson.  
  
"We went to the funfair and went on these rides and all of a sudden I have this weird feeling in my stomach. At first I thought it was guilt but then after when ever I went next to her it came again. And then we went home and it was late around say 11:30. So we started making out and then she fell asleep in my arms so I carried her to my room and put her on my bed and went to sleep," Kai explained.  
  
"OOOOOOO," Tyson said, in an understanding voice.  
  
"We all know what that means, right guys?" Ray looked at Tyson and Max who nod their heads in agreement. "Um... Kai, after all of this did you wish for something?" Ray asked.  
  
"Like what?" Kai looked confused.  
  
"Like did you wish that the moment you were with Cerise-" Ray began but was interrupted.  
  
"Who wants me?" Cerise said from behind the guys. They all turn around and began to panic.  
  
"Um...we were just discussing if you should be our new team mate," Tyson blurted out. Everyone looked towards Tyson and shot him their darkest glare yet.  
  
"Oh really?" Cerise said, in her cheerful tone.  
  
"Um...we...um...yeah." Kai agreed. He turned his head over to Tyson and shot him another glare. Tyson shrugged his shoulders as if to say that-was-the-only- excuse-I-came-with-so-far. Kai looked over back at Cerise, giving her his full attention. "So what do you need?" Kai asked, his voice soft and calm.  
  
"I was just wondering if it will be all right if I go home to get my swim suit so that I can do lengths here," Cerise said.  
  
"Yeah that's okay," Kai said.  
  
"All right. I'll be back in 20 minutes," with that Cerise walked out the entrance of the gym and down the street.  
  
Kai made sure she was gone and when she was he turned his head back to his group.  
  
"Swim suit? I wonder what piece she'll be wearing, a one piece or BABY a two piece swim suit," Tyson cheered.  
  
"Do not make me come there and kill you. And when she comes back with her swimming costume, you better not be giving her a horny look. All right?" Kai commanded.  
  
"Yes sire Mr Kai, sir!" Tyson said, with his soldier expression.  
  
"Good. And thinking of making her our new teammate? What were you thinking?" Kai asked in disgust.  
  
"Hey. It was the best. And anyways, what was it you guys were going to come up with?" Tyson remarked.  
  
"He's right." Ray said. "Anyways. Where were we? Oh yeah, Kai did you wish that the moment you and Cerise shared together yesterday would last forever?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yes. I did," Kai answered.  
  
"Our boy is finally hit!" Ray cheered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai looked confused.  
  
"Don't you see? You're in love," Max exclaimed. Kai just stood there, not moving, not breathing.  
  
Cerise walked in the gym with her back-pack. She looked over at Kai and Kai looked at her. Cerise waved and Kai gave her a weak wave. Cerise proceeded on walking to the changing rooms.  
  
Has our Kai really been hit by a "love bug"? Stay reading Is She What I Really Want, to find out.  
  
Please review you guys. I haven't updated this story in a while so I'm sorry for that. Bye  
  
Sexy2hotti 


End file.
